kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ort des Erwachens
Der Ort des Erwachens ist ein Ort, welcher in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep auftaucht. Dieser Ort ist eine Art Traum, der dem Träumer die Spielmechanik erklärt. Dinge, die im Ort des Erwachens passieren, sind dennoch nicht nur Traum, sondern haben Auswirkungen auf die Realität. So bleiben Erfahrung und Gegenstände im Besitz des Charakters, welcher sich in diesem Ort befindet. Da dieser Ort als Einführung in das Spiel und die Mechanik dient, lernt der Spieler die Steuerung, wie das Kampfsystem funktioniert und außerdem kann sogar die Art des Spielens und wann welche Fertigkeits erlernt werden, beeinflußt werden. Der Charakter wird von einer unsichtbaren Person ohne hörbare Stimme für den Spieler geleitet. Um den Traumeffekt vom Ort des Erwachens zu verdeutlichen, scheinen Sora, Roxas und Ventus zu schlafen, dies ist entweder vor oder nach dem Ort des Erwachens zu sehen. Im Traum selbst fallen sie in einen Ozean, in dem sie allerdings nicht ertrinken, sondern normal atmen können. Wenn sie auf dem Meeresboden landen, ist zu erkennen, dass sie am Ort des Erwachens landen. Bei Roxas ist der Fall ein wenig anders, da er zuerst die Erinnerung von Sora erlebt, seine eigene Reise zum Ort des Erwachens findet erst drei Tage später statt. Der Ort des Erwachens besteht aus mehreren unterschiedlich großen bebilderten farbigen Glassäulen, welche "Stationen" genannt werden und aus der Tiefe auftauchen. Jede Station hat ein anderes, einzigartiges Muster, bebildert mit bestimmten Charakteren oder Themen. Im ersten Spiel gibt es ein zusätzliches Gebiet, welches aussieht, wie die Inseln des Schicksals. Die Hintergrundmusik, "Dive Into the Heart (Destati)", beginnt sehr ruhig und ist kaum hörbar, wird mit dem Fortschritt von Sora oder Roxas allerdings immer lauter, je näher sie der letzten Säule sind. Dort bekämpfen sie eine Manifestation ihrer inneren eigenen Dunkelheit. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Kreatur wird der Ort des Erwachens von Dunkelheit verschlungen und zieht Sora oder Roxas mit sich, wodurch sie aufwachen. Orte ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Datei:BBS_Charakters_Platz.png|Charakterauswahl in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Ventus_1.png|Ventus Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Ventus_Vanitas.png|Ventus und Vanitas Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Ventus_2.png|Ventus zusammen mit den Wegfindern Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Sora.png|Inseln des Schicksals Glasmalerei ''Kingdom Hearts'' Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Schneewittchen.png|Schneewittchen Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Cinderella.png|Cinderella Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Prinzessin.png|Prinzessinnen Silhouetten Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Aurora.png|Dornröschen Glasmalerei Datei:Ort_des_Erwachens_Belle.png|Belle Glasmalerei ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Datei:Ort_der_inneren_Ruhe.png Datei:Ort_des_Berufung.png Datei:Ort_der_Berufung_2.png Datei:Ort_der_Berufung_3.png Geschichte ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Heilendes Herz Ventus Ort des Erwachens erscheint unvollständig wegen seines gebrochenen Herzen. Sein Herz kommt in Kontakt mit Soras, wodurch sein eigenes wieder komplett wird. Gute gegen Böse Seite Am Schlüsselschwertfriedhof kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Ventus und Vanitas, den Ventus gewinnt. Danach nimmt Vanitas seine Maske ab und erläutert seinem Gegenüber seinen Plan, woraufhin beide, in einer Salve aus Licht, an den Ort des Erwachens transportiert werden, wo es zum finalen Kampf zwischen ihnen kommt. Währenddessen kämpfen Aqua und König Micky gegen den von Vanitas besessenen Ventus. Als dieser besiegt und die X-Klinge zerstört ist, zersplittert das Glas der Säule, auf der Ventus und Vanitas gegeneinander kämpfen. Vanitas und alle Unversierten sind nun vernichtet, was allerdings auch zur Folge hat, dass Ven sein Herz verliert und ins Koma fällt. Verschmolzene Herzen Irgendwie fand Ventus Herz zum jungen Sora in dessen eigenem Ort des Erwachens, wo es in Soras Körper trat. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Vorbereitung des Abenteuers Der Ort des Erwachens dient als Einführung in den Spieleablauf. Somit werden gewichtige Entscheidungen getroffen, wie die Entwicklung von Sora, durch die Wahl oder nicht Wahl der Alchera Waffen oder die Antworten auf die Fragen von Wakka, Tidus und Selphie. Grundlegend ist der Ort des Erwachens in sechs Abschnitte zu unterteilen; in fünf Säulen mit Abbildern der Prinzessinnen der Herzen und einem Stop in den Inseln des Schicksals. * Das erste Abbild, das betreten wird, ist in grün und mit Schneewittchen mit geschlossenen Augen im Vordergrund, den sieben Zwergen in ihrer Nähe, Waldbewohner, die wie ein äußerer Kranz dienen und der Königin zu ihren Füßen, als alte Hexe. All diese Charaktere sind "wach". Dort entscheidet sich Sora, welche der Alchera Waffen er nimmt oder nicht nimmt. * Auf der zweiten Säule, die violett ist, sieht man Cinderella als zentrale Figur, auch mit geschlossenen Augen und umgeben von dem Schloss, wo der Ball stattfindet, einem ihrer Pferde, welches die Kutsche zieht und die magische Kutsche selbst. Der gläserne Schuh steht als Gegenstand hervor, da er im umliegenden Kranz drei mal aufzufinden ist. Hier erscheinen einige wenige Schattenlurche, um mit ihnen eine Kampfsituation zu üben. * Der dritte, pinke Abschnitt enthält die Umrisse dreier Prinzessinnen, umkeilt von einem Herz für jede von ihnen, aber über die Silhouette sind keine Unterschiede im Aussehen zwischen ihnen zu vernehmen. Sie stehen für die übrigen Prinzessinnen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht entführt sind. Hier ist eine Übung zur Steuerung, wo eine Tür auftaucht und eine Kiste, die eine Potion enthält. Ein Fass und eine Kiste werden noch zerstört oder hochgehoben und die Tür öffnet sich und kann passiert werden. Durch die Tür gelangt man zu den Inseln des Schicksals, wo man auf Wakka, Tidus und Selphie trifft. Sie werden drei Fragen stellen, die jeweils drei Antwortmöglichkeiten vorgeben und die Soras EXP-Erhalt regeln. * Der rote Dornröschen-Abschnitt zeigt die schlafende Prinzessin umgeben von den drei Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein und einem Rosenkranz umrahmt. Einige weitere Schattenlurche erscheinen hier und nach diesem Kampf erscheint ein Speicherpunkt und eine Plattform, die den Weg zur nächsten Säule pflastert. * Das fünfte und letzte Abbild gehört Belle in zartem gelb. Direkt hinter ihr ist das Profil des Biestes zu erkennen. Um ihren Kopf sind die Bilder der zauberhaften Gegenstände und der Rose. Belle und das Personal des Biestes haben die Augen geschlossen, nur er nicht. Auf dieser Säule findet Soras erster Endgegner-Kampf statt, welcher ein Schattenborn ist. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Unerwartete Ankunft Als Roxas am dritten Tag vom Treffpunkt zur Einkaufspromenande und durch einen Zwischenfall am Turnierplatz landet, wo er gegen einige Niemande kämpfen soll, wird er plötzlich zu einem für ihn unbekannten Ort verfrachtet. Dieser Ort ist auch in fünf Säulen unterteilt, genau wie in Kingdom Hearts, aber mit immer dem gleichen Bild: Sora, um ihn herum Donald, Goofy, Riku und Kairi. Seltsamerweise hat nur Sora seine Augen geschlossen, Donald und Goofy hingegen nicht. * Im Ort der inneren Ruhe muss sich Roxas für eine der drei Alchera-Waffen entscheiden. Danach kriegt er das Schlüsselschwert Königsanhänger und muss sich gegen drei Niemande beweisen. Danach werden einige weiter Übungen unternommen, bis eine Tür und ein Speicherpunkt erscheinen. Diese Tür führt zum nächsten Abschnitt: Dem Ort der Berufung. * Der Ort der Berufung besteht aus drei Abbildern Soras, die durch weitere Glasmalereiplatten als Pfad verbunden sind. Hier gilt es weitere Dämmerlinge zu besiegen und bis zum Ende des Abschnittes zu laufen, also bis zur nächsten Tür, die dich zur letzten Säule geleitet. * Dieses Abbild nennt sich Ort des Erwachens, wo der erste Endgegnerkampf Roxas, gegen den Twilight-Dorn, bestritten wird. Jemand gegen Niemand ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Charaktere Datei:Sora.png|Sora Datei:Roxas.png|Roxas Datei:Ventus.png|Ventus Datei:Vanitas.png|Vanitas Datei:Daten-Roxas (coded).png|Daten-Roxas Datei:Daten-Sora.png|Daten-Sora Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Datei:Schattenlurch.png|Schattenlurch Datei:Schattenborn.png|'Schattenborn' Niemande Datei:Dämmerling.png|Dämmerling Datei:Kriecher.png|Kriecher Datei:Twilight-Dorn.png|'Twilight-Dorn' Datei:Roxas.png|'Roxas' Jemand Datei:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' Schätze Trivia * Obwohl scheinbar keine Lebewesen außer Niemanden und Herzlosen den Ort des Erwachens bevölkern, "hörte" Sora eine lautlose Stimme, die ihm einiges erklärte, aber vielmehr noch unklare Andeutungen machte, beispielsweise sagte sie: "So viel zu tun, so wenig Zeit... Lass dir Zeit." Ven hörte ebenfalls eine Stimme. * Die "schlafenden" Prinzessinnen der Herzen-Abbilder stehen dafür, dass sie schon gefangen wurden und in Hollow Bastion sind. Dass z.B. das Biest offene Augen hat, kann ein Anzeichen dafür sein, dass er entkommen ist, als seine Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde. * Die Säule mit den Silhouetten dreier Prinzessinnen, damit sind Kairi, Jasmin und Alice gemeint, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch in ihrer Welt sind, welche aber während des Spielverlaufs auch nach Hollow Bastion gebracht werden.